PIGGY DAY!
by BluePhantom99
Summary: Hey guys! IT'S PIGGY DAY! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! IT'S PIGGY DAY! **

**Phonix:...Is that even a real day?**

**Me: Uh...nnnnnoooooooooooo...**

**Phonix: -_-...*mumbles* Idiot.**

**Me: Anyways...This day (that I made up) was inspired by a pig emoticon on gmail.**

**Phonix: *facepalm***

**Me: ^u^ So...Today the piggy will decide the story!**

**Piggy: *snort* Oink.**

**Me: *GASP* What a great idea!**

**Phonix: You've got to be kidding me...**

**Me: SHUT UP! THE PIG IS SPEAKING!**

**Phonix: *tackles me***

**Me: IHOPEYOUENJOYTHESTORY! *choke***

* * *

**CHIRO POV**

I woke up to hear the birds singing and the sun shining. Ahh...It was just one of those days when you know all is right in the world. I got dressed, washed my face, and brushed my teeth before heading to the kitchen. When I got down there I felt uncomfortable. It was quiet...too quiet...

"Nova?"

"..."

"Antauri?"

"..."

"Otto? Sparx? Gibson?"

Nothing.

Where were they? I searched the entire Robot. Nothing. Hmm...The power was down. I stepped outside.

"Hello?...Anyone?...HHEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO?" I once again greeted by silence. I heard a strange noise blast down from the sky. I started backing up. What was going on? Suddenly something tackled me. ACK! Whatever it was jumped off of me and dragged me back to the Robot. It then shut the door. I could hear it panting as the noises got fainter as if it were moving away. I looked at it through the dim light. I could tell by it's curves that it was a teenage girl. Probably 16 or 17. She was wearing an all black (spy) suit. She had long hair (I couldn't tell what color it was in the dim light) and piercing orangish/bright yellow eyes.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important. Are you ok?"

"Yea...What was that? What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"That was the blaring horn of the PS. Everyone has been abducted on their ship."

"WHAT!? B-but!? **WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?**"

"From about midnight to now."

I had a MILLION questions going through my mind. Why were they abducting us? Why didn't I wake up when this started? Why didn't MY TEAM wake me up? WHERE was my team? Who was this girl? What was her name? What does PS stand for?

"How are we going to defeat these guys?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yea "we". I'm coming too." she shook her head.

"Too dangerous. You need to stay hear safe and sound." I couldn't believe this.

"This is _**MY PLANET**_! _**I**_ am the protector!_** I FIGHT BAD GUYS EVERY DAY**_!"

"Jeez...Will you stop acting like a baby! You're getting on my nerves...Besides this **MY** mission. These are **MY** villains."

"Well this is **MY** planet!" I retorted. She actually thought about what I said and groaned.

"FINE...you can come too..."

"Wait...What's your name?" She froze.

"Why?"

"B/c if I need to call you I'll need to know what to call you by." She thought it over again.

"Nicole."

"Last name?" She glared and gritted her teeth.

"Anderson."

"Nicole Anderson? I like it...My names Chiro, Chiro Nieli." She gave a small smile and opened the door a little.

"They're gone. We'll eat and get some rest now and at midnight we strike." I smiled. This was going to be AWESOME!

* * *

**I think that was a nice first chappie! ^u^ *struggles in rope that Phonix tied me in* I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! So this person named Sepperfan asked me to add Spova to my story. And b/c I love my reviewers I'll do it! ^u^**

**Piggy: *glares at me* Oink.**

**Me: WHAT!? WHY!?**

**Piggy: Oink oink oink **_**OINKY**_ **oink!**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE SPOVA!?**

**Piggy: Oink OINK. *snort* Oink oink oink oink oink OINK oink. *snort***

**Me: Well…...It WAS your day…..**

**Piggy: Oink.**

**Me: Fine…..How about a compromise? How about I create and dedicate a Spova story to you (Spefferfan)? If you're ok with that then tell me in your review.**

**Piggy: Oink *snort* Oink. Oink oink oinky oink oink oink *snort* oink?**

**Me: OK OK! Jeez….. Let's get this chappie started since SOMEONE is SOOOO impatient!**

* * *

**NICOLE POV**

I woke up to the sound of my watch beeping. UGH! I **HATE **waking up… I slowly stood up and stretched. Well…..might as well wake up the kid. He had fallen asleep in the orange colored chair. I shook him.

"Five more minutes Antauri….." he mumbled sleepily. Just like me…...which meant I knew how to wake him up. I went into the kitchen and returned with a bucket of ice water which I dumped on him.

"AHHHH! C-COLD!" he screamed jumping out of the chair.

"You have an hour to get ready before we leave." I said heading towards the "foot door".

"W-wait! W-where a-are y-you g-going?" Chiro asked.

"I'm just going to get some stuff. I'll be back in an hour and if you're not ready by then, I'll leave alone."

"O-oh…..o-ok." he said. I rolled my eyes and went out the door. It was pitch black outside and I could hear thunder in the distance. Great….I snuck around the city, being careful to avoid the aliens which had taken over.

Then finally I reached my safe haven, Warehouse 99. I opened the door as quietly as I could and locked it shut. I walked past the millions of boxes of toilet paper and went to the back room. My stuff sat on the table. I quickly loaded some guns and took plenty of ammo. I quickly opened my holographic information book and typed in "Shuggazoom". Apparently this kid was one of the protectors...Great. I quickly closed the book, grabbed the supplies, and ran back to "The Robot".

"Are we going now?" the guy (forgot his name) asked. He was wearing white pants and shirt with a stupid BRIGHT orange scarf. I facepalmed I don't get the fashion here but whatever it is it SUCKS. It would be SOOO easy to choke him with that scarf…..

"Yea…..Come on."

**2 hours later Chiro's POV**

I had Monkey Fu'd my way in with Nicole. She just shot everything that moved. I'm not sure if she was impressed with my powers or not. Every single time I opened my mouth she would point a gun at me and tell me to shut up or else she would blow my mouth off. I wasn't scared…..Ok well maybe a little….Wow….These creatures are so weird. They run around on their stubby hands and feet. They give a high pitched squeal before trying to attack us.

"We're here!" Nicole yelled as she busted down a door. What I saw shocked me…..The shuggazoomian people were being turned into….those things!

"Pigs….It HAD to be pigs!" I heard her mumble under her breath. Pigs? What a weird name…..

"OINK OINK OINK OINK!" squealed a huge pig.

**Normal POV**

"NOOOOO!" they screamed in unison. The piggy-WAIT WHAT!?

Me: Are you SURE that THIS is how you want the story to end?!

Piggy: *nods*

Me: *sigh* If you say so…..

The piggy crushed them and they died. Then the piggies took over the rest of the universe. And bacon became illegal. The End.

* * *

**Me: Well…..The ending sucked….**

**Piggy: Oink oink oink.**

******Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Review if you want to!**


End file.
